Misteri 1 Syawal - FF EXO SPESIAL BULAN RAMADHAN
by chickenmania
Summary: anak anak ekso berkumpul tepat di malam takbiran, satu hari sebelum lebaran. Saat sedang dengan gembiranya menyambut malam itu, terjadi sesuatu..iya, sesuatu terjadi! Terus- Baca aja deh! :v / crack but not really / awas garing gak lucu. FF ini gak gampang dimengerti manusia awam/?


**EXO SALAH GAUL – Edisi Ramadhan**

Cast : Exo

Genre : OOC / Comedy (gagal) / Crack!(gagal)

One Shoot

By : Sakamae Sakakibara

.

.

WARNING

.

FF ini garing

.

Do not Copy Paste this story, K? This is Mine

.

Typo is everywhere ^^

.

~Happy Reading~

{Maaf kalo tidak lucu^^}

.

—–

.

.

Author POV

Malam ini, adalah malam takbiran. Member Exo yang telah berbuka puasa pun segera bergotong-royong membereskan dorm mereka karena besok lebaran. Iya, LEBARAN!

Sehun : "Tunggu, emangnye lebaran jadi bethok? Mending kita nonton dulu penentuan kapan lebarannye hyung"

Suho : "Bener juga ni anak. Ayok semuanya ngumpul!"

Semua member Exo ber-ramai-ramai berkumpul di depan tv. Mereka pun menonton sidang isbat penentuan tanggal lebaran.

—

[Catatan : Disini anggap aja yang namanya tv itu reporter yang sedang ngeliput, ya?^^ ntar pada salah pengertian ckck~]

—-

Tv : "Assalamualaikum…"

Exo : "Wa'alaikum salam…"

Tv : "Pemirsa dirumah, kami akan memutuskan ketepatan 1 syawal. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui kapan lebaran dilaksanakan."

Member Exo mengangguk-angguk ria.

Tv : "Tapi sebelum itu mohon follow twitter saya CiImo3dZzt sama add fb saya ya! "Aqoeh CiImo3dZzt R4sZ4 St0b3r! e4nK !n9!n D! M4nZ4!". "

*seisi ruangan hening*

Tv : "Maaf saya khilaf. Baiklah pertama-tama kita akan melihat berita dari beberapa kota yang ada di indonesia. Kita mulai dari Malang. Apakah hilal sudah terlihat?"

Narasumber : "Belum."

Tv : "Bagaimana dengan Padang?"

Narasumber : "Ya."

Tv : "Di Kalimantan Barat?"

Narasumber : "Ya ya!"

Tv : "Apakah besar?!"

Narasumber : "Bisa Jadi!"

Tv : "Upil?!"

Narasumber : "YA!" *yeah*

–Background music "We are the champion"–

Kris : "Busyet! Ini kenape jadi Indonesia mencari bakat sih?"

Luhan : "Sembarangan lo! Ini idola cilik!"

Baekhyun : "Peak lu berdua-_- Udah udah!"

Kris : "Kamu pilih dia apa aku?! Pilih dia apa aku?!" *alaiklankonidin*

Chanyeol : "DIAM!"

Suho : "Sepertinya dia mulai lapar…"

Member Exo kecuali Chanyeol : "Mulai lapar~ Mulai lapar~"

Tv : "WOI! Gila lu semua! yang tadi itu namanya Eat Bulaga dodol!"

*HENING*

Tv : "Maaf pemirsa, saya khilaf. Baiklah, Apakah anda ingin tahun dimana khilal? Setelah jeda pariwara berikut ini.."

*iklan*

Lay : "Eh eh, kalo gak salah si hilal lagi hangout bareng temen-temennya.. yaelah secara dia kan 4n4k Mud4, J4d! WUjuR Aj4 dDuUmz…"

Xiumin : "Dasar aLay-_-"

*setelah iklan "Mastin! Gooood~" , akhirnya tv kembali(?)*

Tv : "Kembali lagi bersama saya. Kami sudah menemukan hilal pemirsa!"

Sehun : "Liat hyung! Hilal udah ketemu!" *Sehun kegirangan*

Tv : "Ssst! Diam! Anak saya lagi bobo…"

*hening*

Tv : "Dan sodara-sodara sekalian, kami akan menentukan lebaran jatuh pada tanggal…"

Suho : "Ya?"

Tv : "Pada tanggal.."

Kai : "Ya ya?!"

Tv : "Pada tanggal…"

Chanyeol : "Ya ya ya?!"

.

.

Tv : "Nunggu ya?" *muka mesum ala tante-tante girang*

Kris : "Cepetan WOI!" *Kris emosi*

Tv : "Pada tanggal…."

*BOOM*

.

.

.

*Sehun BAB-_-*

Luhan : "Yaelah Hun, BAB jangan disini dong.."

Sehun : "Sorry hyung, gak tahan! Gereget liat ni tv!-.-"

Suho : "D.o tolong beresin gih!"

D.o : "Yaelah siapa elu nyuruh-nyuruh gua?!" *D.o emosi*

Suho : "Lah gue siapa?.. Aku dimana? Kalian siapa?" *Mendadak sinetron*

Exo : *nyebur jamban*

Tv : "Gile lu ndro…"

*hening*

Tv : "Maaf saya khilaf. Langsung saja, kita umumkan kapan lebaran^^" *pose imut*

Sehun : "SOK IMUT LO!" *sehun kesel*

Tv : "Masalah?" *pasang muka cabe-cabean*

Baekhyun : "Baru kali ini gua liat reporter yg beginian! Ini siape sih sebenernye? Orang ape bukan sih?!"

Tv : "Sebut saja Mawar…" *muka diblur* *suara disamarkan*

Exo : *dzikir bareng-bareng*

Kai : "Aelah! Buruan dah kasih tau!" *Kai kesel*

Tv : "Baiklah.. dan pemenangnya adalah…"

Kris : "Sebentar, ini kenape jadi pengumuman lomba?"

Tv : "Maap maap gue khilaf-"

Luhan : "KHILAF MULU LO!" *Lempar panci* *gak nyante*

Tv : "Ampun bang.. Jangan ganggu aku.. Aku masih SMP.."

*hening*

Tv : "maaf saya khi.."

Exo : *natap serius* *pada pegang panci*

Tv : "Maaf saya salah. Langsung saja, biar lebih meriah kita sambit aja dulu, Chibi~!"

Exo : *cengo*

Tv : "Hai Chibi^_^"

Chibi : "Hai^_^"

Tv : "Siap untuk tampil?!"

Chibi : "Enggak^_^"

*hening*

—–

Dan Chibi pun sudah membawakan 150 lagu lebih. Banyak penonton yang muntah, kelaparan, masuk ICU, bahkan masuk liang lahat! iya, LIANG LAHAT!…

Dan member Exo pun sadar ternyata lagu Chibi gak sampe 150 lebih-_-

—–

Tv : "Gimana, seru nggak penampilannya?!"

Seluruh penduduk : "Enggak~"

Chibi : "Kita nyanyi 40 lagu lagi ya supaya genap 200 lagu! Oke twibi?^_^"

Seluruh penduduk : "Enggak~"

Chibi : "Harus dong!^^" *maksa*

—-

Dan kini Chibi sudah membawakan 170 lagu. Tinggal 30 lagu lagi. Kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana. Dorm Exo hening. Hingga akhirnya Lay pun memecahkan keheningan.

Lay : "Hyung, kalo gitu aku beli petasan dulu ya hyung.."

Xiumin : "Aku ikut.."

Suho : "Iya.. hati-hati ya~"

#skip#

Acara yang sedang member Exo tonton kali ini memang horror. Member Exo pada stress. Mereka kan cuma mau tau kapan lebaran. Udah itu aja. ITU AJA! Tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang… Emang dasar nih T-Bi (baca : Tv-Chibi) -_-

Lay & Xiumin pun telah kembali dari membeli petasan. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga Chibi selesai nyanyi. Semua member Exo pun seneng & bahagia serasa naik paus akrobatis menuju rasi bintang paling manis… *lebay lu thor wkwk*

Tv : "Gimana? Mau tambah lagi?!"

Seketika gedung bagian belakang tempat acara itu berlangsung terbakar. Ya, semuanya lenyap dibakar massa. Itu sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka mungkin memang sudah muak dengan Chibi-_-

Tv : "Oke, sepertinya saya udah gak bisa ngelanjutin Chibi deh"

Seluruh penduduk : "Yeay!^_^"

Chibi : "Yah Twibi Twiboy maaf ya kita gak bisa ngelanjutin lagi :(( Jangan sedih dong :(( "

Penduduk : "Gapapa, seneng banget malah~"

Chibi : "Yaudah deh.. Jangan kangen kita ya Twibi! Kalian semua istimewa^_^! Pai Pai~" *lompat ke jurang*

D.o : "Dih.. pede amat nih orang-_-"

#SKIP#

Tv : "Baiklah, saat ini penonton harus serius…"

Luhan : "DARI TADI KITA UDAH SERIUS WOI!" *Luhan gak woles* #LuhanKesel #SabarYaLu #LuhanPastiBisa #KitaSemuaSayangLuhan #KebanyakanHestek #LuhanLoveAuthor *digampar exostan* wkwk :v

Kai : "Sabar hyung.. Marah mulu. PMS ya?"

Tv : "Sudah makan dulu sana~ Gak ada apa-apa tuh~"

*hening*

Tv : "Baiklah, kali ini kita akan mengumumkan ketepatan 1 syawal" *mukaserius*

Exo : *seneng* *mukaserius*

Tv : "Di berbagai wilayah di Indonesia, sebagian besar sudah tampak hilal. Dan kami memutuskan bahwa 1 syawal akan jatuh pada tanggal-"

Tiba-tiba hp si reporter(tv) berbunyi. Ada yang nelpon. Namun ada terlihat keanehan dengan si reporter(tv).

Sehun : "Hyung, liat tuh! Itu kan HP mainan.."

Suho : "Iya ya.. Kok bisa-_-"

Tao : "Sarap kali tuh orang"

Tanpa disadari, segerombolan pihak rumah sakit jiwa pun datang menghampiri si reporter. Kamera pun langsung dialihkan ke petugas rsj tersebut.

Kameramen : "Lho pak? Ada apa ya?"

Petugas rsj : "Ada pasien yang kabur dari rsj kami. Dan setelah dicar-cari akhirnya kami menemukan orangnya. Permisi." *Tunjuk reporter(tv)*

Tv : "Apaan sih?! Lepasin aku!"

Petugas rsj : *Borgol si reporter(tv)* *bawa ke rsj*

Exo : *cengo*

.

.

Semua pun menjadi hening~

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang sepertinya reporter asli.

Reporter : "Maaf pemirsa dirumah. Yang tadi itu adalah orang gila yang baru saja kabur dari rsj. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan meluruskan permasalahan ini dan akan mengumumkan ketepatan 1 syawal.."

–Sementara itu…

Sehun : "Sialan hyung.. mereka membodohi kita! :"

Lay : "Berarti dari tadi kita ngeladenin orang gila dong!"

Kai : "Geregetan gue :v"

Kris : "Sama :v"

Xiumin : "Horror banget nih acara!"

Tao : "Bener! Horror banget dah!"

Luhan : "Kurang asem!"

Suho : "Huh emang dasar!-_-"

Baekhyun : "Gue kentutin juga nih orang!"

Chanyeol : "Aseli! Merinding disko gua dibuatnye :v"

D.o : "Bukan temen gue!"

Chen : "Udah udah.. Ini udah ada reporter yang aslinya. Nyok kita dengerin…"

.

.

Kameramen & reporter yang asli pun telah bersama dengan seorang Ulama yang akan memberi tahu ketepatan 1 syawal yang sedari tadi selalu tertunda-tunda.

Ulama : "Baiklah. Assalamualaikum wr. wb."

Exo : "Waalaikumsalam wr. wb."

*DUBB*

Tepat saat member Exo mengucapkan salam, seluruh lampu di dunia padam karena kebakaran dimana-mana.

Member Exo hanya dapat cengo. Hingga akhirnya…

-Sehun nyebur ke jamban

-Kai merantau entah kemana

-D.o gabung sama Sm*sh

-Kris terbang ke galaxy

-Xiumin mogok pipis

-Chanyeol guling-guling disawah

-Baekhyun jadi anggota Chibi

-Lay pacaran ama neneknya Baekhyun

-Suho bangkrut

-Tao datang bulan

-Chen beralih profesi jadi tukang chendol

-serta Luhan ikut berpetualang dengan dora entah kemana dan tidak kembali.

Mereka semua sudah gila dan patah semangat dalam menjalani hidup. Tragis bukan?

Karena itulah, 1 syawal pun masih menjadi misteri…

WASPADALAH WASPADALAH :v

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

Duh akhirnya FF gaje + garing edisi Ramadhan ini selesai juga :'v

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ini ff gak berhasil menghibur pemirsa dirumah wkwk

~Terima kasih buat para reader yang telah sudi membacanya~

.

.

Sekian^^

~Salam Super~

[p.s = ini ff pernah ane publish di blog temen ane]


End file.
